universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavenly Host
This profile is for Heavenly Host from Diablo. Summary The Heavenly Host (named Angelic Host, or simply The Host in Arma Mortis) is a collective term given to describe the angelic armies of the High Heavens. It is a direct counterpart of the Demonic Legion. They have been in a ongoing war for eternity with the armies of Hell, with no end in sight, with many casualties along the way, but with their strong sense of righteousness they persevered. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader(S) *Angiris Council **Malthael (Former) **Imperius **Tyrael **Auriel **Ithereal Military Leaders *Inarius (Formerly) *Izual (Formerly) *Urzael (Formerly) *Hadriel *Balzael *Judge Alzarius (Formerly) *Yaerius Notable individuals *Ardleon *Catharis (Formerly) *Celik (Formerly) *Dieyno (Formerly) *Ennyo (Formerly) *Drygha (Formerly) *Erdith (Formerly) *Erelus *Eremiel (Formerly) *Erethon (Formerly) *Esiel (Formerly) *Eskandiel (Formerly) *Haziael *Hedros (Formerly) *Kasadya (Formerly) *Lasciate (Formerly) *Lycander *Lythan (Formerly) *Maiden Lamiel (Formerly) *Maidens of Flame (Formerly) *Paolillus (Formerly) *Peleil (Formerly) *Pemphrido the Warlock (Formerly) *Prison Warden (Formerly) *Purah (Formerly) *Pyres the Damned (Formerly) *Scythys (Formerly) *Selathiel *Seraziel (Formerly) *Sorenae (Formerly) *Sumaryss the Damned (Formerly) *Targerious (Formerly) *The Prophet *Valoelle (Formerly) *Valtesk the Cruel (Formerly) *Xaphane (Formerly) *Yomeeh (Formerly) *Zalud (Formerly) *Zorrus (Formerly) Military units Infantry *Angelic Warriors *Angelic Scouts *Angelic Lancers Special *Immortals Heavy *Sicarai *Luminarei Siege Weapons *Timeless Prison *Conduits of Light *Shock Towers *Ballistae |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons *Spears *Swords Explosives *Magic Attacks Territories High Heavens *'Unknown:' It has been around since the dawn of time and so too have the Angels *'Territory type:' Home Realm *'Inhabitants:' Angels *'Military:' 10,000 strong Civilization stats Tier 12 Dark: The Angels of Heaven have a strong resemblance of medieval style Gothic architecture as well as their style of weapons and even names and culture. Power source Divine: Immortality (Type 4, Tyrael is the only known Angel to be able to come back to life after a while when slain) Magic: Conquest stats Unknown Tier: The Heavenly Host have been fighting an endless conflict with the Demonic Legion for most of known time, it is unclear how much they have conquered. They are only known to possess Heaven thus far. Power stats DC: Mountain-Island: The Angiris Council scale to the Prime Evils of the Great Evils, Tyreal should be higher who destroyed the World Stone which caused a massive Explosion that rocked Sanctuary. Mountain: The strength of the Angelic Lieutenants should scale atleast to the Lesser Evils which scales to the Heroes back in Diablo 2, https://universeconquest.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:CNBA3/Druids_Create_Fissures such as the Druid which can rend open the earth's crust. Large building: The strength of high level Angel units which can defeat massive demons such as the Siegebreaker Assault Beasts which can tear down large structures. Wall: The strength of the average Angel warrior which should be much stronger than the average human. Durability: Island: The Archangels are able to go toe-to-toe with the Prime Evils themselves which one of former group is capable of creating a massive explosion that rocked Sanctuary. Mountain: The strength of Angelic commanders which should be of a similar level. Large building: The strength of Strong level Angel warriors who are capable of taking down massive demons such as the Siegebreaker Assault Beasts which can withstand it's own impact when destroying structures. Wall: The strength of the average Angel warrior which should be much stronger than the average human, should be above the standard damage humans can withstand. Speed: Unknown: The movement/combat/reaction speed of the Archangels, being high above the other angels. Subsonic: The speed of Angels which can cover significant distance in a short amount of time. Superhuman (likely): With Angels on foot have been able to match that likes of other demons. Skill The Angels are well disciplined in fighting, Though they can fight on even playing fields with the demonic legions, They employ the aid of various human factions as well to fight demons down on Sanctuary, and they were even able to capture Prime Evils, albeit with the aid of Tyrael for the most part Strengths/Pros Unlike demons, angels are disciplined fighters, and their unity allows them to defeat the sheer numbers of demons. Each Archangel, when present on the battlefield, fills their troops with the virtue they represent, which is especially important when the Great Evils attempt to demoralize the Heavenly Host with their own power (such as Diablo giving a Pandemonium Loop to Iskatu to instill terror in the hearts of angels). Weaknesses/Flaws The Angels at times do not have full unity with each other as they tend to argue and have disagreements with each other and commit acts which would cause long term harm later on. Even the former leader of the Angiris Council Malthael lost his way and even left the Heavenly host and formed his own personal army called the Reapers. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below: Wins: *Enter wins Losses: *Enter losses Draws: *Enter draws Gallery Angiris Council.jpg|The Angiris Council Performing it's duties Heavenly Host.jpg|The Heavenly Host descending to battle SilverCityD3.png|The High Heavens SilverSpire.png|The Crystal Spire, the birthplace of Angels TyraelWisdom.jpg|The Mortal Tyrael, becoming the aspect of Wisdom NOTE: The main image in the infobox is not the real in-lore symbol of the faction, just an image to best represent them. Category:Diablo Category:Unknown Tier Conquest Category:Profile Category:Magic Category:Divinity Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Work In Progress Category:Fantasy Category:Protagonist